


that's so me, that's so you, that's so us

by champagnetoast



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagnetoast/pseuds/champagnetoast
Summary: a fluffy oneshot based on lauren and lucy's recent snowboarding trip





	

**Author's Note:**

> you can also read this on wattpad
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/champagnetoast

 

“Shit.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m pretty sure I forgot to pack a hat.”

Lucy hears some shuffling behind her, then a beanie is being placed over her head, partially covering her eyes. “Wha–“

A set of arms circle around her waist from behind and a quick kiss is placed on her cheek. 

“There,” Lauren says, resting her chin on Lucy’s shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you getting cold now would we?”

“Lo, I’m not going to take your only hat,” Lucy replies with a frown.

“What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t offer you my clothes when you’re cold?”

Struggling to rotate in Lauren’s tight grip, Lucy rests her hands lightly on Lauren’s hips as she comes face to face with the girl. Her stomach still flips every time Lauren calls them girlfriends.

Lauren reaches up to straighten the beanie out so Lucy can see clearly again. “Let me take care of my baby, alright?” she asks, palms cradling Lucy’s cheeks.

“Okay,” Lucy relents with a small grin, leaning forward to give Lauren a few thank you kisses.

They finish getting ready and are out of their room by 9:30, heading to the lodge’s dining room for some complimentary breakfast. The place they’re staying at is perfect for Lake Tahoe’s wintery weather, with fireplaces scattered around the larger rooms, logs lining the entire building, and warm lighting throughout the mountain resort. It gives off a very cozy vibe which certainly adds to the cuddly mood Lauren and Lucy have been in since they got here.

After a breakfast consisting of sitting too close together and stealing food from each other’s plates, they make their way back to their shared room to put on their snow gear.

Lucy tries to refuse the hat once more but Lauren doesn’t give her any room to argue, yanking it down over Lucy’s face until only her lips are visible, dropping a brief kiss onto them, and heading out of the room with her sweet giggle still ringing in Lucy’s ears.

~~

They squish together on the shuttle that transports people to the hills while blocking out the chatter of the other skiers crammed in the vehicle with them. There’s no conversation between the two, just hand holding through fabric until Lauren gets fed up with the lack of skin on skin contact and removes her own mitten, shoving her hand into Lucy’s oversized glove.

Their fingers end up being warmer that way anyways.

~~

When they get to the snowboard rental shop, their instructor, James, is already waiting for them. 

He makes light conversation as he helps them out in getting their boots and picking the right sized snowboard.

(Well, more like he helps  _Lauren_ ; Lucy’s been before so she knows what she’s doing. Lauren, on the other hand, tries to insist on a particular board because she likes the  _pattern_. James tells her that it’s too small and that her toes will be hanging off the edge, making it extremely difficult to ride.

The girl keeps arguing until Lucy leans in and whispers to Lauren that if she doesn’t get her way right now, she can have her way tonight when they’re alone.

Lauren is pretty compliant after that.)

He leads them over to the bunny hill because as much as Lucy wants to tackle the more difficult trails, Lauren needs to learn the basics first and Lucy isn’t going anywhere without her.

They hop onto the lift behind James (Lauren almost getting clotheslined by the thing until Lucy pulls her on at the last second) and huddle close together as they make their way up. Lucy tugs the beanie down over her face because her nose is cold and gets a whiff of Lauren’s scent as she breathes in. She feels chapped, cold lips against her cheek and lifts the hat off of her eyes.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t know,” Lauren replies with a cheeky smile. “I just like kissing you.”

“Well, I like kissing you too.”

“I’m glad,” she says, snuggling nearer to Lucy’s body heat. “I’m so happy right now.”

Lucy throws an arm over Lauren’s shoulders, tugging the girl closer to her side. “Why’s that?”

“Um, I mean, besides the fact that I’m here with you, dummy? I guess… there’s also the fact that this feels like our first real vacation together as a couple.”

“But what about Colombia, or our road trip?”

“They were different. We weren’t officially a couple then, plus I feel like this is the first time we can really act like we’re together. Like we don’t have to hide anything. I can be myself, and I can do that with you.”

Lucy smiles, aware of the end of the lift approaching but wanting to say one more thing beforehand. “I’m really proud of you, Laur. With everything you’ve been accomplishing lately. Your coming out, how much Fifth Harmony is taking off, the song you did with Marian Hill. Then your performance last night was spectacular. You sounded incredible and looked stunning up there. I just… I’m so proud to be called your girlfriend.”

Lauren snorts as she sits up, readying herself to exit the lift. “More like the other way around. I’m Lucia Vives' girlfriend. What’s more amazing than that?”

“Um, how about the fact that I’m dating the hottest member of the biggest girl group in the world? Oh, and don’t tell Normani that I said she’s not the hottest.”

Turning towards Lucy, Lauren throws her a mock glare. “I should hope that you find your girlfriend the most attractive. Do I have something to be worried about?”

“Yeah, you do,” Lucy says, pushing herself to the edge of the bench. “The fact that getting off of the lift is harder than getting on.”

“Wait, what?” Lauren’s face morphs into one of panic and Lucy feels a squeeze as she clutches at her thigh. “Luce, no– wait, fuck, I’m not ready!”

“Get ready to jump, Laur!”

In hindsight, Lucy probably shouldn’t have teased her girlfriend so much but instead aided her in exiting the lift because when Lauren inevitably slipped and fell, she took Lucy down with her and now they’re a tangled heap on the cold, snowy, ground and both the lift operator and James are laughing at them.

“Ow,” Lucy groans, but at least her face doesn’t hurt because it landed on Lauren’s ass (lucky her).

“That’s what you get for making fun of me, asshole,” Lauren grumbles from her face down position.

Lucy doesn’t go to stand up right away so Lauren wriggles her hips to get her attention. “Come on, get up. I’ll let you touch it tonight but right now we’re in public.”

They both stand up, dusting the snow off of themselves and moving out of the way.

“Ha ha, very funny, Jauregui.”

“You know I am,” Lauren replies with a smirk, then yelps when Lucy smacks her ass.

“Someone’s got a thing for voyeurism,” she says with a raised eyebrow, rubbing the cheek Lucy slapped.

Lucy shakes her head, moving closer to Lauren. “Nah, I just have a thing for you.”

Their cheeks were already pink from the cold but Lucy smiles to herself when she sees Lauren’s darken further in a stronger blush.

They move to a spot at the top of the hill where James can give Lauren a rundown of the basics like which way she should ride since she’s goofy-footed, what her toe and heel edges are, and how to stop and turn. He starts off by demonstrating how to ride the toe edge down the hill so that she can get a feel for the amount of pressure she needs to go faster and slower.

Lucy chuckles at Lauren arguing with their instructor about how going down backwards her very first try doesn’t seem like a smart move but he insists that it’ll help her adapt. 

They slowly start making their way down, Lucy and James on their heel edge so that they don’t go faster than Lauren. Meanwhile, the girl looks ridiculous with the way she’s jerkily sliding down the hill, her arms out in front of her as she constantly glances behind to make sure she doesn’t hit anyone. She falls on her knees numerous times but eventually makes it to the bottom with minimal trouble.

“Nice job, Lauren. You were going pretty smoothly towards the end there. We can try your heel edge next,” James commends as he pushes his way back towards the lifts.

Lucy unhooks one of her boots from the board and starts to follow when she sees Lauren struggling with hers.

“Need some help?”

“Yeah– I, just– this fucking thing is stuck–“

“Chill, Laur,” Lucy says as she bends down, detaching Lauren’s boot with ease.

Lauren leans into plant a chaste kiss on Lucy’s lips before the girl moves away. “Thanks, Luce.”

“Anytime, baby.”

Lucy grabs Lauren’s hand, wishing she could intertwine their fingers but unable to because of Lauren’s mitten. Instead, she just offers a light squeeze as they make their way towards the lift.

They get on with no mishaps but Lauren still manages to wipe out while getting off of the lift (luckily sparing Lucy this time). Lucy helps her apparently uncoordinated girlfriend up and leads them over to the edge of the hill.

“Alright, so this is how you ride your heel edge, Lauren,” James explains after he finishes buckling his boot back in. Lauren watches as he leans backwards while bending his knees and starts sliding forward on the back side of the board. “Got it?”

“Yup, I think so,” Lauren confirms as she starts strapping her foot up while Lucy’s already got hers done and is just sitting on the ground waiting for Lauren.

Lucy likes the fact that she’s out here, on a little trip with just herself and her girl, and she loves how cute Lauren looks all bundled up in her patterned jacket and bulky snow pants. It hits her that Lauren is really hers (has been for a while but Lucy still isn’t over the fact), that Lauren really loves her, and that she’s the only one who gets to undress her at the end of the day. She kind of wants to remember this moment, so reaching into one of her inner pockets, Lucy pulls out her phone and snaps a quick side candid of Lauren. It’s nothing special (lies; of course it is, it’s Lauren), but she knows it’s definitely being posted later, whether on Lauren’s Instagram or hers, because Lucy wants the world to appreciate this girl as much as she does.

They ride down the hill again with Lauren falling on her ass this time, but towards the end of the run she seems to have gotten the hang of riding her heel edge.

“That was really awesome, Lauren. Not many people can catch on that quickly.”

“It’s cause she’s thuper thmart,” Lucy teases, grinning at the way Lauren sticks her tongue out at her.

James looks at the two fondly, unstrapping one of his boots. “Ready to go again?”

“Fuck yeah,” Lauren curses, her cheeks and ears red from the cold.

Lucy frowns because Lauren’s ears wouldn’t be like that if she had her hat. She feels kind of selfish for wearing it and begins to remove it.

“What are you doing?” Lauren asks when she notices.

“Your ears are cold. You should take it back.”

Furrowing her eyebrows, Lauren shakes her head and halts Lucy’s movements with her hands. “No. I told you to wear it, now wear it. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“O–kay, but you’re kind of the pop star here and you literally need your voice.”

“ _Lucy_ ,” Lauren practically whines which has Lucy widening her eyes at the change in demeanor. “Please just keep it on. You… I like how you look in my clothes.”

Lucy smirks, because _oh_ , there it is.

“Ah, I got you.”

“ _Lucy_ , quite making fun of me.”

“Of course, of course…  _baby girl_.”

That nickname is Lauren’s weakness; the girl can’t help but blush anytime Lucy calls her it. Lucy always teases her with it and it’s sort of the reason that Lauren never wears her  _baby girl_  Doc Martens anymore.

“Come on,” James break through her thoughts. “We should go again while Lauren is on a roll.”

They make their way back up but this time Lucy saves Lauren before she can fall off of the lift  _yet again_. Buckling their boots in, they sit at the top of the hill and look down over the people milling around at the bottom.

“This weather is beautiful,” Lauren comments breathlessly. “I love the view.”

Lucy stares at the side of Lauren’s face, unable to help herself. “I think mine is better.”

Turning to look at Lucy, Lauren rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “You’re such a cornball.”

“But you love it.”

“Mmm, true.”

Lauren reaches over to grab her hand and beams at her when Lucy squeezes it lovingly. Pulling out her phone, Lucy takes a picture of hers and Lauren’s boards with the small lodge in the distance. Their hand holding isn’t visible in the image but she likes knowing that when she posts it, no one else will be aware that it happened.

She knows that the media and the Harmonizers all assume her and Lauren are together, but so far they haven’t outright said the words:  _yes, we’re dating_. And Lucy kind of likes it that way. The fact that they aren’t hiding it but they’re not broadcasting it either. They’re just acting like any other couple in love, spending time together on holidays, acknowledging each other on social media, and being cute and affectionate when they’re together.

Lauren’s not rushing to tell people or stressing to hide it, so neither is Lucy. All she wants is for her girl to be happy.

~~

They’re on their fourth run when Lauren screws up.

She’s standing at the top of the hill, only one boot strapped in, when she turns to face Lucy and accidentally rotates her board so that the nose is facing forwards. Neither James nor Lucy are quick enough to grab Lauren who starts sliding down the hill surprisingly fast. 

Lucy watches while she takes off after Lauren as the girl wobbles her way down with one foot attached, the other shakily placed on the stomp pad. Lauren’s arms are flailing as she screams in her panic, not only unsure how to ride the nose but also with no idea how to turn.

It’s mostly amusing until Lucy notices that Lauren is heading straight for a fence and she’s  _not_  slowing down. The last thing Lucy wants is a bruised or broken Lauren so she yells out towards her to warn the girl.

“Lauren! Look out! There’s a fence!”

There’s no hope for Lauren to steer herself so she does what James had taught her to do if she couldn’t stop: she throws herself on the ground, finally coming to a halt only a few feet away from the fence.

Lucy finally catches up to Lauren, quickly dropping to her knees to see if she’s alright.

“A– are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”

She furrows her eyebrows when Lauren starts laughing in her arms. “Y– yeah, I’m f–fine,” she stutters out between her giggles. “I– wish you– you had gotten that on– video.”

“So… you’re not hurt?”

Finally getting her laughter under control, Lauren gazes up at Lucy with her green eyes bright and her cheeks red from the weather. “No, babe. I’m fine.”

She places a covered hand on Lucy’s cheek, stroking the soft skin and smiling gently up at her. “You’re so beautiful.”

Lucy peeks away shyly as she bites her lip, overwhelmed by her feelings.

“Look at me,” comes Lauren’s raspy voice.

When she glances back, she barely has time to search Lauren’s eyes before she’s being pulled into a loving kiss. She’ll honestly never get over kissing this girl. This gorgeous, outspoken, strong, courageous, talented, sexy,  _amazing_  girl. This girl that she’s in love with, that she’s quite possibly been in love with since they first met all those years ago. 

“I love you so much, Lucy.”

And yeah, that girl loves her too.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> the only reason i wrote this story was to explain why lauren wasn’t wearing a hat during her snowboarding getaway (couples retreat) with lucy.
> 
> also, lauren learning how to board was me learning how to board. my second time on the lift, i accidentally took my brother out and the lift operator couldn't stop laughing at us.
> 
> and while i stand in my firm belief that lauren tops... she's such a bottom when it comes to lucy.


End file.
